


【翻译】25 Minutes

by AeeDee, Sixhalfmk



Category: DCU (Comics)
Genre: Age Difference, Bondage, M/M, Orgasm Denial, Rope Bondage, Rough Sex, Translation, 中文翻译 | Translation in Chinese
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-02-24
Updated: 2016-02-24
Packaged: 2018-05-23 00:25:17
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 731
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6098815
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AeeDee/pseuds/AeeDee, https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sixhalfmk/pseuds/Sixhalfmk
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>迪克和布鲁斯玩了一个“游戏”，阿尔弗雷德可不想知道细节。关于时间线，这篇文没什么特别的时间点。迪克是夜翼时期。</p>
            </blockquote>





	【翻译】25 Minutes

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [25 Minutes](https://archiveofourown.org/works/951678) by [AeeDee](https://archiveofourown.org/users/AeeDee/pseuds/AeeDee). 



> Thanks to AeeDee for such a wonderful fic and kind authorization!
> 
> Here is the authorization:
> 
> AeeDee Sun 21 Feb 2016 04:04AM EST
> 
> Thank you so much for the kind words! I really appreciate the support. :)
> 
> And yes, you may translate this, as long as credit is included. Thank you for asking! I'm honored.

25分，17秒。他疲惫的看向不远处柜子上的时钟，眼睛半闭，无法聚焦。倒计时无情的继续着，提醒他想要停止时间是徒劳和痛苦。

30分钟。他必须坚持30分钟。然而意识到自己仍然挣扎在25到25分45秒——他明白剩下的时间将会非常非常，非常难熬。

他深深地叹了一口气，怒火中烧，低头皱眉看着紧紧勒住嘴角的绳子。为了缓解疼痛和压力，他抬起头，伸出舌头舔了舔干裂的的嘴唇，那尝起来像是干草和干涸的汗渍的混合体。他的眼睛扫过整个房间，阳光穿过古旧而华丽的落地窗投射进来，窗户离他现在所处的观察点似乎非常之远，因为他，此刻，正以双腿大开的姿势，被钉在房间这头遥远的角落里，紧贴着墙，坐在地上。

27分钟。他不耐的挣动了一下，悄悄地舒展着背部，烦躁的发现有那么一块地方他怎么也碰不到，手指间被绳子过深勒住的感觉让他焦躁不安。他活动活动手指，发现其中一只已然没有了知觉，他意识到自己在流血。

27分35秒。求你了......

他把头靠上墙，稍作休息，茫然的吞咽着，紧接着，渐渐意识到一阵细微的不适感。他感觉到自己的唾液不受控制的涌向一边的嘴角，跃跃欲坠。他试图撅起嘴唇咽下它们，以维护最后一丝自尊，然而当你像他一样紧紧捆住时，这是不可能的。他想要咳嗽，却感觉到牙齿陷进了绳子，粗粝的质感折磨着他的口腔。

求你了，布鲁斯。

28分15秒。

一阵细微的蹒跚的脚步声从墙的那边传来。他转头看向声源的方向。

门把手转动的声音响起，门开了。迪克努力聚焦眼神，僵住，感觉到自己无意识的正在慢慢变硬。

布鲁斯，你个混蛋。他知道他是故意的。他就是知道。

因为走进房间的人并不是布鲁斯。一切都是设计好的，走进来的人只算是一个警告。

阿尔弗雷德惶然仓促的把手中的托盘放在最近的桌子上，小跑着过来，双手颤抖，慎重的开口：“理查德少爷。”震惊的几乎没能正常发出声音。

布鲁斯，你个该死的混蛋。（Bruce, you ass.）

阿福跑上前来想要用带着手套的手替迪克松开口中的绳结，而迪克试图对管家摇头示意，然而阿福并没有理会，而是坚持着抽掉了绳子，一脸厌恶的扔得老远。不能怪他，迪克知道老管家现在大概觉得恶心异常，绳子被取下时滑过他的脖颈，他能感受到上面罪恶羞耻的潮湿，被他的唾液浸湿，或许还带着惹人不快的味道。

“理查德少爷。”阿尔弗雷德努力保有一丝自制，“你还好吗？”

“好，”迪克开口，说话时感到嘴角的疼痛。想要开口说话变得很难，因为他的整个下巴都十分酸疼，舌头像是粗粝的砂纸，每一次呼吸都仿佛会被呛住。他试着换点头来传达我其实很好的信号，接着又尝试了一次开口说话，这次稍微提高了一点音量：“我很好。”

“你确定——”阿尔弗雷德的焦虑上升到了困惑。

“是的，”迪克点头，甚至扭出一个虚弱的笑容，用力睁大眼睛尽他所能  
感知着外部的亮光，“完全没事。”

阿尔弗雷德犹豫了一会儿，似乎不知道该干什么。

迪克看了看钟。该死。29分45秒。“呃，”他皱眉，带着压抑不住的焦虑说道，“你能把它绑回来吗？”

“请您再说一遍？”（I beg your pardon？）

“把它绑回去？”他重复，努力维持微笑。

“如果您能向我保证你一切都好——”

“是的，”他飞快点头，希望能早点把他打发走。

“好吧，”戴着手套的双手非常温柔的把绳结绑了回去，迪克咬下去，牙齿合上原先的齿印。阿尔佛雷德的动作太过温柔，以至于重新套上时，疼痛越发明显。迪克花了一小会儿时间回忆片刻前布鲁斯带给他的感觉，严厉，粗暴，捆绑时粗鲁的几乎让他呛住。

迪克看向尽可能维持一脸平和的阿尔弗雷德，对方犹豫着开口：“布鲁斯老爷希望……你能享受这些。”他转向托盘的方向，“我……我会告知他……现在的情况。”说着他微一弯腰，退回门边，礼貌而轻巧的关上了门。

31分29秒。

布鲁斯，你个大混蛋。

迪克隔着绳子发出愤怒的低吼，伴随着一声低低的沮丧的叹息。食物，他并不能吃到的食物，以及故意拖延的折磨，甚至是可恶的分散注意。有时候他真是恨死了这个男人。真的。

—

阿尔弗雷德走进客厅，布鲁斯正放松的坐在沙发上，翻动着一份报告，手指间转动着一只签字笔，不时停下来画圈，加注。他的管家镇定的走上前，步伐缓慢而谨慎。

“布鲁斯老爷。”声音一如既往的彬彬有礼，然而脸上带着近乎严肃的疑惑。

布鲁斯立刻意识到了，但他没有做出任何反应。“请讲，阿尔弗雷德。”

“理查德少爷……”阿尔弗雷德犹豫了。

布鲁斯放下手中的报告，全副注意都放在了阿尔弗雷德身上，等待着。

“他似乎深受困扰。”他重重的说完，等待回复。

布鲁斯仔细的盯着他。他在等待更详细的阐述。

阿尔弗雷德清了清嗓子，“他正被绳子绑着，先生。”

“哦，”布鲁斯淡淡的应道，面无表情，“是的。”

阿尔弗雷德犹豫的小声开口：“布鲁斯？”

“只是游戏，阿尔弗雷德。”布鲁斯冷静地陈述，重新拿起来报告，“他只是随便玩玩。”

“我......明白了。”事实上他并没有。

有时候他一点儿也不明白这座大房子里究竟发生了什么该死的事情。

—

38分钟。

布鲁斯，你要是来了......

38分15秒。

我要狠狠的踹你屁股。 

门开了。

不同于上次。突如其来，快速的打开方式，带着某种焦急的渴望。门重重的关上，空洞的回音在偌大的空间里回响。

是布鲁斯。

他站在不远处，调整着领带，接着慢慢的踱步上前，半跪下来，缓缓扯了扯，锃亮的皮鞋重重的踩在迪克被紧紧捆绑着的大腿旁边的地毯上。迪克精疲力尽的抬起头，半睁着的眼睛看向对方。

布鲁斯开口，声音平平而不带感情，“你还好吗。”

迪克试图微笑，然而绳结限制了他的嘴角，徒劳的尝试。所以他只好选择点头，只点了一次。显得饥渴而遵循游戏规则很重要，但不能太过饥渴，不能显出不安。因为他没有，他只是......

布鲁斯坚实的手掌抚上了他的下巴，指尖按压在干涸的唾液印记上，停住，缓缓倾身，粗糙的舌尖自他的下颔，沿着他的脸庞线条舔舐。迪克开始颤抖，脸慢慢变红。布鲁斯的舌来到了他的唇角，感受着绳子深陷在唇肉。迪克脸颊上的红潮开始扩散，渐渐变得如火焰燃烧般煎熬。布鲁斯的手指扣紧绳结，轻轻拉动，慢慢的把它从迪克的嘴里拉了出来。紧接着，迪克惊喘着被印上了一个吻。布鲁斯的舌攻占了他的口腔，两人唇舌相抵，交换着湿热的喘息。

一双手逡巡到了他的腹股沟，毫不留情的按压着他被牛仔裤紧紧压抑的已然肿胀的阴茎，手指熟练的钻了进去，由上至下的抚摸，时不时撩动粗糙的棉质面料摩擦着炙热敏感的部位。迪克发出小小的呻吟，更像是一声不小心泄露的渴求般的叹息。

肆意抚弄的手指停住了。布鲁斯收回手，分开两人胶着的唇舌，冷冷的看着他。“你有些兴奋过头了，迪克。”

“我......我知道了。”他喃喃道，不受控制般的哀求的看向布鲁斯，因为他马上明白接下来会发生什么。

布鲁斯还在游戏状态。

绳结被仓促的放了回去，粗糙磨人的质感又一次折磨着他的口腔，脸颊，最终深深地刻在他的皮肤里。绳结被粗暴的塞进他的牙齿之间，逼迫着他像先前一样咬下，他发出饱受折磨的呻吟。

他并没有感到不安。没有。但他硬的厉害，就这一点足以让他耐心全无。

布鲁斯站起身来，带着有所保留的惋惜看着他，好似他是一只无可救药的动物。他抬起一只脚，温柔的压在迪克的下身，平整的鞋跟挤压着他鼓胀的勃起，声音严厉而不容置疑，“控制好自己。”

说完，他转身向前，径直离开了房间。

阿福先前留下的一托盘的食物仍然放在遥远的桌子上。迪克确信，它们已经凉了。

布鲁斯。

他漫无目的的烦躁的挣动，发出一声闷闷的叹息。

混蛋。

 

—

85分钟15秒。他开始陷入飘忽的醒睡之间。他听见房子里传来的声响，却无法辨别它们都来自哪里。脚步声似乎越来越近，但又从没有人进来。其他房间的房门开开合合。

89分钟——

—

他有些眩晕了。好像一会儿绳子还在嘴里，一会儿又仿佛不在那里，代替它的是在他唇上碾压的嘴唇，坚定而不容反抗，用一种几乎使他受惊的力道压迫着他，让他恢复意识。一只手深深的陷进他的头发里，用力抓住他的发丝把他的头拉扯起来，亲吻加深，舌头深深地游走在他的口腔里，他挣扎着睁开眼睛，短暂的盯着天花板努力聚焦，这时感受到一只坚实有力的手抓住了他的手臂，紧接着是他的肩膀，仿佛是不知道最终应该休憩在哪。

紧接着，亲吻中断了，他终于有机会向下看去了。他低下头，看见布鲁斯跪在他的面前，房间里光线昏暗，他的脸浸没在黑暗里。太阳早已落山。当他们眼神相遇时，迪克仍旧能读懂布鲁斯脸上隐藏的渴望。他认出对方细微的皱着的眉头，和他直视自己时的眼神，好像能够穿透他的身体直逼心灵。

当布鲁斯想要他的时候，他看向迪克的眼神远远甚于肉欲的渴望。他不仅仅是他的爱人。不仅仅是他的养子。甚至，他不再能算一个独立的人。迪克无法用任何一个词语来定义。迪克只存在于他的理解之中。

 

他只知道，他想要他，无论他是以何种身份，他想要他的全部。

因而，当布鲁斯在黑暗的房间里深深地注视着他的时候，时间仿佛停止流淌，言语落在唇上迟迟未曾发声，呼吸渐浅，眼神蓦然深沉，逡巡着迪克裸露的身体......

迪克绝望的看着他。渴望慢慢慢慢的侵蚀着他最后的自制力，眼睛睁大，嘴唇微张，呼吸因翕张的饥渴变得破碎，心跳加快。当布鲁斯把手放在他的肩上时，他想到的不是调情，不是浪漫。他想到的不是一个拥抱，一个赞扬，一个吻。他所能想到的，只有掠夺。他疯狂的想要布鲁斯，想要被他肆意掠夺吞噬。自控的边防溃破。他想被蹂躏，推挤，插入，穿透，他想被疯狂的占有直到哭喊出声。他想要呻吟求饶呜咽颤抖哭叫想要抛弃一切自尊心和羞耻因为他知道这一切将会该死的有多棒。

当布鲁斯那样看着他时，迪克不再愿意成为他无数情人中的一个。

他想要成为他的玩物。

他想要成为他床上的肉欲之源。

—

他被一双充满侵略意图的手扔在了床上，那双坚硬炽热的手，旋风般把他丢在床上，没有给予他一丝喘息的机会，用会留下淤青的力道揉搓他的身体。手指留下的印记布满他失去血色的双肩，紧接着来到他的双腿，由下而上托起他的大腿，它们缠绕在男人的髋部，膝盖被无情弯曲至他的胸膛。

迪克几乎无法呼吸。因为他知道接下来意味着什么。

布鲁斯。

男人急切的抓过罐子，刷的一下弹起盖子，迪克闻到了溢出瓶身的香气。他知道那是什么，期许的舔了舔唇。他第一次知道原来干裂的唇尝起来如此刺痛，不过没关系，那些伤痕总会愈合。

布鲁斯的手指沾满了香气四溢黏湿的润滑油，滑进了他的屁股。迪克感觉到自己正慢慢变硬，仿佛出自本能。他的身体早已知晓即将发生什么，他的身体知道如何主动回应。

不久，他高扬起头，闭上眼睛开始大声呻吟。那几根手指在他的身体里越进越深，在他的内部划着小圈，那些精心设计的小动作旨在让他更湿，更投入。身体内部不断地戳刺和画圈让他紧绷了身体，他开始颤抖，开始呜咽。

他的手仍被绑在身后，他越是颤抖抽动的厉害，越是能感觉到它们毫不留情的压迫。任何其他时候，只要不是现在，他早就被准许碰触自己。只要不是现在。

而当那些手指开始侵入抽出时，布鲁斯早就照顾起了他的勃起。他不浪费一丝一毫的时间。手指抽出留下的短暂空虚过后，布鲁斯立刻迫切的推进他的身体，填满了空缺。阴茎头部圆

润而坚硬，毫不留情的挤进他的身体，迪克抽痛的皱紧眉头。开始时总有压力和疼痛。总有磨合的时间。总有某个瞬间他的身体出自本能的拒绝入侵。然后，他意识到布鲁斯马上将要操他，他的身体因为本能的顺从和享受为那个男人而打开。

布鲁斯......

对于这种感觉，迪克从未感到过厌倦。布鲁斯的阴茎涨得坚硬，迪克能够感受到每一次肠壁摩擦顶撞腺体生出的情欲火花，他能感觉到对方撞击那一点，又向更深的地方侵犯而去，缓慢而折磨，这些精准的动作让迪克无法抑制的咬唇，生生压下又一声呻吟和喘息。

没过多久，布鲁斯的手来到了他的嘴里。尝起来像是润滑剂的味道，像是润滑剂和汗渍。它们悄无声息的钻进来，尝到深入口腔的鲜活感，他用舌头卷起一根靠近喉咙的手指。布鲁斯下身开始抽动起来，迪克于是同时用嘴操着那些手指，舔咬吮吸着对方手指间细腻的那一小块皮肤，用舌头舔舐突出的骨节，吮吸指尖，嘴巴张得更大以适应布鲁斯越发深入的手指，他几乎要窒息。

迪克闭上了眼睛，抬起胯部配合着每一次抽插。他无需刻意为之。没有必要。因为他的身体恰恰知道如何回应对方的爱意。他的身体知道该怎么做，而时机正好。

他在布鲁斯的手指间喘息，抽气，为每一次更为深入的操弄，那感觉好到他几乎无法忍受，除了阴茎的现状不容乐观，硬得发疼，需要他无法给予的关注。他无法在嘴里有手指的情况下提出诉求，他无法在被操的时候挪动自己，他也许是杂技演员但绝不是逃生大师，而布鲁斯在他的手腕处绑着该死的绳结，该死的紧。

他试图告诉布鲁斯，试图用眼神示意布鲁斯，绝望的皱着眉，渴求般的看着他，渴望他给予一些，任何哪怕是一点点抚慰。然而当他看向男人时，他的眼神失焦了。男人迷失在迪克漂亮流畅的身体线条中，痴迷的看着他紧绷的肌肉轮廓，看着他如何跟着自己的每一次进出摆动髋部。而在一切令人着迷的美好事物之中——

迪克的阴茎，被一只坚定粗糙的手包裹住了，他倒抽一口气，紧接着发出一声小小的被呛到的声音，因为他完全忘记了嘴里的手指。布鲁斯抽回手指，紧紧地握上迪克的腰，把他牢牢地钉在床上。迪克开始大声喘息，从小声呻吟变为大声哭喊，哭喊渐渐破碎成低吟，像是从胸腔深处发出的低沉的嗡鸣。

他开始颤抖，感觉到热度在身体内部积聚，感受到粗糙的手指摩擦着他疼痛的阴茎头部，感受着深入撞击，他不得不摆动髋部以表明自己没有被干到不知所措。双唇微张，泄露呻吟。他被狠狠地干着，眼神黯淡的飘向天花板，随着一次又一次挺动呜咽。

布鲁斯。

没人会说布鲁斯不是一个有技巧的称职情人，除非你问迪克·格雷森。

但是，要是你问起曾和布鲁斯共享床笫的任何一任情人，他们都会说出一样的话。他们都会抱怨：他更多的想着自己而非他人。

 

然而当布鲁斯把这个男人带上床时，当需要捆绑，挑逗，再把他狠狠压在床上——

布鲁斯更多的考虑迪克·格雷森的渴求。

迪克的声音满含情欲，每一次或高或低的呻吟低泣都仿佛显示他处在痛苦之中。而这对布鲁斯来说却是悦耳万分，让他加速挺动。

再快一点，对迪克而言足够了。因为他知道什么样的撞击会让迪克变硬，什么样的节奏会让他高潮，如此痛苦而愉悦甚至发出尖叫。

布鲁斯。

布鲁斯从未厌倦每一次和迪克上床。从不。他从不厌倦那种感觉，当迪克的身体在他的身下蜷缩，表情因不同程度的愉悦发生变化，他看向自己的眼神，当他分开双唇发出惊喘，而来自他舌尖的触感，让他想要尝着他的味道沉溺其中。

于是他倾身亲吻对方，吻在那一刻落下，那一瞬间仿佛极致安宁，他们表现得，似乎就是彼此的爱人。迪克闭上眼睛，放松的任由布鲁斯的唇舌游离其中，双唇相依难以分离。

布鲁斯没有停止挺动，尽他所能，他开始缓慢抽插因为他知道这样可以让迪克高潮。这样缓慢的挺动不会让迪克在到达顶点时无法抑制的尖叫，但他确信会收获一声低沉的呻吟，一声混合情欲更甚于狂乱的呻吟，一声唇边泄露的努力压制的火热喘息。

而他最终还是得到了他想要的一切，迪克虽然还未高潮，但已在崩溃边缘，每一次缓慢的抽出插入都大力的让他几乎感觉到疼痛，呻吟不止。

布鲁斯，我……

布鲁斯紧紧地盯着迪克圆润的阴茎头部，而抚慰是多余的，在这样缓慢深入的撞击下迪克不需要额外的刺激。他放松桎梏，继续挺动抽插，腰部下沉，深重用力，渐渐把迪克推向高潮，让他在情欲的缓慢积累中感受着他的爱意，让他在他身下得到极致的照拂。

而迪克永远都是最重要，最宝贵的那一个。

甚至在他——

迪克低声叫出布鲁斯的名字，发出受惊般的泣音，布鲁斯两手握上他的髋部大力抽动，正中那处，温柔又用力的进出，撞击着敏感，疼痛的地方，他用力握着他的跨，即使事后会留下淤青的痕迹，在未来的数日中，每次他脱下衣服，都能看到这些痕迹，每一次冲洗，每一天早晨起床，站在镜前——布鲁斯在他的皮肤上留下深深的抓痕，他受惊的爱人发出低泣呻吟。他似是用尽全部力量在他身上留下痕迹，感受着血从他指尖滴落，感受着迪克的身体在他每一次进入时绷紧，颤抖，慢慢的，慢慢的——

 

他再一次吻上他的男孩儿，全身心投入到这个吻中，仿佛倾注了一切感情。当迪克在他唇上哭叫着喊出他的名字，布鲁斯同样感受到深入脊髓的情感正不顾一切的撕碎他的身体。迪克沉重的呼吸，他分开的双唇在布鲁斯起身时发出挽留的呻吟，而布鲁斯退后只为看他身下被情欲卷席的男孩儿，眼睛大睁，闪闪发亮，下唇颤抖，放松着从高潮坠落。

当布鲁斯退后时，他感觉到男孩的精液在他的胃部渐渐变干——还有几滴落在了胸膛上部——迪克发出微弱的请求。

“请松开我。”

“你的手。”他知道对方想说什么。

“是的。”迪克的声音破碎而绝望。尽管他已经到了......

布鲁斯用手撑住自己，在男孩儿上方等了一会儿，接着把手伸到迪克的背后。炽热的温度让他险些又硬了起来——某一瞬间，男孩像是在释放某种催生欲望的信息素——于是他快速而高效的解开绳结，想起自己是如何捆绑住男孩儿的双手，想起自己是如何用绳子缠绕那些漂亮的手指。

当布鲁斯在迪克上方休憩时，他看见了迪克解放的双手。布鲁斯呆住了。他的手几乎失去了血色，还带着细小的割伤和红痕，甚至迪克都有那么一瞬间的惊讶，然而接着他就露出了一个小小的笑容。带着这样的温柔的笑意，布鲁斯开始继续干他，他伸手勾上男人的肩膀，眼皮变得沉重。布鲁斯不解的看着他，并不知道他的意图，但他信任他。他太明白不去信任对方的后果是什么了。

而他同样也明白必须留有余地。迪克是个杂技演员，是个强壮的杂技演员，一旦到了危急时刻，他能给对方带来一定程度的疼痛。即使在布鲁斯深埋在他体内的时刻，只要他想，他仍然可以搞些破坏。这不是布鲁斯第一次用淤青，抓痕，红肿和扭伤来标记他。

然而，他确信的是，迪克从来不可预测。有时他想要疼痛。有时他希望看见布鲁斯流血。而有时候，他只是......

他的手臂环上布鲁斯的双肩，在抽插间隙低语，在每一次唇舌相抵的间隙喘息，“布鲁斯，”他的声音虚弱但温暖，他的手臂紧紧地抱住他，抚摸着布鲁斯的后背就好像他喜爱他身体的每一寸。他的表情十分放松，平静而餍足——

“布鲁斯，我爱你。”

有时候，仅仅是这样就能让他到达高潮，情欲席卷的如此剧烈以至于他几乎想叫出声，喊出迪克的名字——这个从不多言的男人，这个在床笫间除了命令和疑问不会无谓多言的男人，在高潮时低吟着爱人的名字，仿佛源于诅咒。

一个美好的诅咒，一个让他和他的男孩儿永远联结的诅咒。

他并没有回应，而是在他和迪克分开前倾下身，给了他一个狂乱的吻，一个只能显露他万分之一感情和喜爱的吻，沉溺在他们身体接触的暖意中，沉浸在自迪克身体传来的热度中，沉溺在他后背上那双手的温柔抚慰中，沉浸在从他渐趋缓慢的呼吸间流露的潮水般的喜爱，呵护，渴望，需求，占有——

潮水般将他吞没的爱意。

而当布鲁斯喃喃的低语迪克的名字仿若叹息，来自他眼中的深沉感情表露了一切。

布鲁斯无法说出那个L打头的词。

但这一切并不意味着迪克无法感受。

一只手温柔的触上男人的脸庞，指尖游离在下颔的轮廓，一个短暂的亲吻印在他的唇边。

“我明白。”

完


End file.
